


A Little Out of Reach

by amo-amas-amat (amoama)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Drabble Day 2018, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amo-amas-amat
Summary: Grace floods his dreams.





	A Little Out of Reach

Grace floods his dreams. These used to be the dreams he was grateful for. Now the sting of them is unbearable. 

Grace was always a little out of reach, a little vague. 

Never, he thinks, did he underestimate her, even though she seemed designed to invite those kind of assumptions, small boned, hair mousy blonde, her thin, grey eyes, tan-coloured skirts, the same for her underwear underneath. He could run his hands over her and worry she was barely there.

She knew how to hide herself, and yet, she was so self-possessed it ensured his notice. And he can’t forget.


End file.
